


少女感性

by petrell



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrell/pseuds/petrell
Summary: 我在十九岁生日的倒数时逃出了家门
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Seo Soojin
Kudos: 2





	少女感性

我在十九岁生日前一天偷偷跑出了家门，晚上十点半过了五秒。身后的门里没有人。我走在路上，首尔的夏天八月还是很热，又闷又热，我开始出汗了。道路两旁的路灯在夜空下流动，我抬头却没有看见星星。

过了今晚十二点，我就十九岁了，也代表我即将成年。但听徐穗珍说在中国十八岁就成年了。但二十和十八又有什么区别呢，多了两年我还是很年轻，还是在半夜走在大街上，漫无目的。

刚刚说到了徐穗珍。她是我的姐姐，比我大了一岁，很温柔，但莫名的对某些事情很执着。我是说，她对我确实足够温柔。我好像有点喜欢她——连我自己也不太清楚，因为她是我的姐姐。我无法确切地描述她在我心中的样子，韩语无法确切地形容她，她在我心里好像超脱了人类范围，可能是我的慰藉，是我世界里的亮光，怎么能要语言去形容光呢，这未免太轻薄。

我喜欢她，作为妹妹，作为女生。我在高一的时候认识她，她和我同级，是我的舍友。熟悉之后我们经常悄悄在宿舍熄灯之后躲在被窝里聊天，被窝里也和今晚的天一样黑漆漆，我看不清她的脸，但是能感觉到她喷出滚烫的鼻息和她眨眼时睫毛扇动的声音。有时她睡着了，我会偷偷用手去摸她的脸，后来有一次我吻了她的唇，悄悄的、轻柔的，在她的唇上擦过，为此我整整一个星期都不敢正眼看她。

这个暑假我们毕业了，她考到别的地方，我留在首尔。所以我有些难过，每次和她见面总会牵着她的手，我不想离开她，或者说我无法离开她。我不知道徐穗珍能不能知道我的这一份心意，但我感觉她似乎也有同样的感情。我们经常对视，频繁，有时短暂有时长久，在平静的对视之中，我总能感到暗流涌动，不是说不好的气氛。而是太好了，好到下一个瞬间我们就要开始接吻，我不知道她怎么样，但是我的心已经翻起波澜久久不能平息。我能感觉到，我们俩都在隐忍着、缄默的迷恋彼此，我爱她的温柔和执着，但我不知道她爱我什么，或许是我总是喜欢和她开玩笑？

我不知道，我总是不知道，我不知道的事情有很多，包括但不限于徐穗珍对我的感情。上周我们在酒吧喝酒的时候，她用手去摸自己的鼻子，然后放在我的手旁边，我的视线完全被吸引，然后我用自己的手握住了她的，把她的手包在我的手掌里抚摸她的骨节，她一边喝酒一边笑，没有把手抽走也没有多说什么。

所以我觉得她喜欢我。说到这里，你也觉得她喜欢我吧？但是我应该怎么说呢，她没有前进的意思，我在关口踌躇不前，我在爱情上总是有些胆小。付出的越多越渴望回报，虽然我还没成年，但我前十九年的人生因为遇到她而发光发亮。她很聪明，懂的很多。从函数几何国文到今天吃什么，意面应该怎么煮，海带汤要用什么火之类的事，她总是能知道的清清楚楚，虽然我也懂得很多，但解一百道函数题也不能解开我对她复杂的感情和生活中的一团乱麻，我一直在麻烦她。她经常来我家给我做饭，帮我打扫卫生，很多时候我都觉得如果以后我们俩真的在一起，也是她一直在妥协，为我。

但我不想这样，我也想能把学业和生活都打理的井井有条，等着她感叹夸赞，让她能不操心很多事。但我不是，我唯一的优点的懂的知识很多，而且话比较多，但朋友说这不算是个优点。总之，有时候我觉得自己有些、或许有些不配她。宋雨琦经常说我这是喜欢上一个人的正常的想法，但我喜欢把这个想法放大，把我的所有缺点放大，看着徐穗珍的时候就更加自卑。

你说我是青春期的激素使然吗？可是再过一年我就成年了，现在是十一点半，再过半个小时我就十九岁了，不能再用青春期这个烂借口了。我必须要认真起来，认真对待我的每一个想法和选择，不能再让自己在她面前看起来像小孩子。但这最后的半个小时，就让我再受一次青春期的荷尔蒙影响吧。让我再一次想一想自己的未来，徐穗珍的未来，所有人的未来。不管我和她的未来能不能相交，我都希望我在二十岁之前不留下一些遗憾。

首尔，热闹又冰冷。江南到弘大充斥着迷幻摇滚和电子音乐，清潭洞里是我触不可及的CBD，明洞和东大门彻夜灯火通明人头攒动。这么多明亮的地方，但只有她，徐穗珍，我的姐姐，才是我唯一的归宿。

我知道她也爱我，温柔的、包容的爱着我，我是什么样子她不在意，我会变成什么样她同样不在意，她就只是爱我，像我一样。我终于知道了，她爱的是那个懂的很多话也很多的全昭妍，是独一无二的我。

在这介于十八青春期和二十成年人之间的年纪，我有些混乱和不安，但这不是我待在这街上的理由。我应该去某个地方，然后过一个不算太糟糕的生日。可能会吃蛋糕，也可能还会许一个愿。很多人说十九岁的想法不必认真，但我不这么认为，今晚我想了很多也解开很多缠绕许久的想法，想通了为什么她爱我，为什么我害怕前进，所以现在我必须得认真起来。

离十二点还有十分钟，天上还是没有星星和月亮，但这不重要，重要的是我要马上对她诉说我的爱，就像对你们说的一样。


End file.
